Only A Dream
by Mizfit-Punker
Summary: He wanted someone to hold his hand, to kiss him on the lips, to cuddle with whenever he was having a bad day. Carlos wanted someone sweet, romantic and funny. He wanted someone like Kendall. KENLOS!


**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? So, I've wanted to make this because I've been failing at Kenlos lately…I hope you enjoy and I hope this touches you in some way…OH! And I know Carlos wants to be a superhero but that didn't fit with the mood of the story so I changed it to hockey player…OH! And reminder: I'm a dork.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

* * *

><p>The icy, snowflake infested Minnesota air was home to Carlos Garcia. Sitting on the five inch layer of snow outside of his house was comfortable to him as he looked around, seeing a few couples linking their arms together, passing by the sidewalk. They looked so happy together like they only experienced bliss all their lives. As he looked around, he saw a twenty five year old looking boy get down on one knee in front of a girl he was holding hands with a moment ago, opening a red box that contained a big ring. Even from afar, he could see the ring glint. The boy told the girl something that made the girl squeal in delight and shout yes while doing a little dance. The boy stood up and took the ring from its box, putting it on the girl's middle finger. The girl grinned wide and gave the boy a tight hug before they walked down the sidewalk again, looking very happy. Carlos knew he had just witnessed a proposal. He thought it was very sweet. He frowned and looked down, wishing he had someone that loved him. And he wasn't wishing for brotherly love or family love because he had more than enough of that. He was wishing for romantic love. It was the kind of love that would make him feel more special than anything had ever made him feel. He wanted someone to hold his hand, to kiss him on the lips, to cuddle with whenever he was having a bad day. Carlos wanted someone sweet, romantic and funny. He wanted someone who he could relate to. He wanted someone who likes him for who he is. He wanted someone like Kendall.<p>

It was really weird to love your guy best friend at the tender age of thirteen but Carlos knew that the green eyed, pale skinned, hockey loving boy was the one he would love forever. He just knew it. He knew he could never get rid off the butterflies tickling him from inside his stomach whenever Kendall put an arm around him or pulled him into a short hug. Kendall always told him he loved him but he knew that he meant it in a friendly way. For some reason, whenever Kendall said 'I love you' to him, he would take it in a romantic way for a second but then, he would get his head out of the clouds and remember they were only friends and Carlos was totally okay with being just friends. He _needed_ Kendall as his friend but he _wanted_ him as his lover. There were countless reasons why the Latino loved Kendall so very much. He loved his brilliant green eyes. He could go on and on about those two mesmerizing green eyes and how they zone him out. He loved Kendall's sense of humor and how he could make him laugh so hard that his sides hurt. He loved how Kendall could make anyone's spirits lift up even in the worst of moods in just five minutes.

Kendall was his inspiration. He was the reason why he tries to do his best in everything and he was the reason why he wanted to be good at hockey. Kendall was the reason why he made jokes and smiled all the time. He was even the reason for his dream to become a hockey player. When Carlos grew up, he wanted to be just like Kendall.

The Latino boy noticed an elderly couple walking slowly on the sidewalk. The old lady had crutches and the old man was assisting her. Suddenly, Carlos saw the old lady's legs wobble and she fell to the snow covered ground with a thud. The tan boy stood up quickly, wanting to help out the old lady but sat back down and sighed with relief, seeing the old man help her up. It was clear that the old man was frail but he still managed to have the strength to help out the old lady. The old man gave the old lady a kiss on the cheek and they walked down the sidewalk with smiled on their faces as if nothing happened.

Carlos smiled at that sweet event but frowned at the irony of his situation. How come couples were being sweet around him now when he was thinking about Kendall? It's like they were mocking him or something, he thought.

"Hey, Carlos, what's up?" A voice from behind him said. He could recognize that voice anywhere. That rough sounding yet pleasant to the ears voice. He knew straight away that it was Kendall. He turned around and smiled. Kendall was wearing the gray beanie he gave him from Christmas two years ago.

"Nothing much…What are you doing here?" Carlos asked, a smile still on his face. Sometimes, an uncontrollable smile crept up to his face when Kendall was around.

"Oh…My mom told me to pick up some vegetables for dinner later at the grocery shop and I saw you so I just wanted to say hi," Kendall explained, holding up a paper bag filled with groceries.

"Okay, well, I guess you're gonna leave soon so, I'll just…Not bother you anymore," Carlos said, biting his lip. He turned his back to Kendall and sat down on the ground again.

"No, no, no, I can stay longer…My mom and Katie can wait for dinner, right?" Kendall said, sitting down beside Carlos. He placed his bag of groceries beside him and wrapped his arm around his best friend. Carlos felt butterflies again and felt his heart skip a beat. He nervously put his head on Kendall's shoulder and relaxed himself.

"I don't think you can keep your mom and Katie waiting long, Kendall…Especially Katie…Do you remember how she cries so hard when she's hungry?" Carlos asked, feeling his best friend pull him closer. He really loved the times where it was just the two of them. It made him feel like Kendall likes him more than he likes James and Logan even though that probably will never happen.

"Nah, they can wait…I just wanna spend time alone with you, you know?" Kendall said, putting his head on top of Carlos'. The shorter boy felt his heart soar at Kendall's words. Because of those words, it looked like he had a chance with him. Kendall realized what he just said and his eyes went wide, afraid that Carlos thought he had a crush on him which was true. "Uh…I mean that in a t-totally friendly way!" Kendall said, stuttering a little. The Latino's face fell slightly at the blonde's words.

"Yeah…I know," Carlos said, trying to make what he said sound happy but miserably failing.

"What's wrong? You sound sad," Kendall said.

"It's nothing, Kendall…You don't need to know," Carlos said, looking down. He felt his face being tilted up to meet the two green eyes that made him zone out so much. A blush made its way to his face when he realized how close he and Kendall were.

"You can tell me…I'm your best friend," Kendall said with a smile.

"Uh…Okay, what if I told you that I love you? What would you feel about that?" Carlos asked.

"Honestly, I would feel like the luckiest guy on this planet," Kendall admitted, taking Carlos' hand and kissing it lovingly. The Latino felt his heart skip a beat. He blushed and tried to find words he could say until he felt a pair of lips pressed against his in a short but sweet kiss. He pulled away and blinked rapidly. He refused to believe that Kendall kissed him. He refused to believe that his sweet, funny, scheming best friend kissed him. Kendall could've meant it in a friendly way so he decided to ask.

"K-Kendall? That kiss was like, a 'friendly kiss', right?" Carlos asked, stuttering.

"Nope…I love you, Carlos…You mean the world to me," Kendall said, holding his best friend's hands.

"Am I dreaming? This is a dream, right? Dude, pinch me," Carlos said, holding out his arm. Kendall rolled his eyes and pinched him, causing Carlos to yelp.

"See, that hurts, right? This isn't a dream!" Kendall said before adding, "I really do love you." Carlos stared at Kendall with little tears of joy forming at the corners of his eyes. He inhaled deeply and gathered up the courage to say something.

"I love you too, Kendall," Carlos said, blushing an adorable shade of pink. The blonde smiled before pressing their lips together again, feeling electrifying sparks fly. Time seemed to slow down and the world seemed to stop spinning during that magical five second kiss they shared. They pulled away and stared at each other's eyes for a moment before Kendall stood up and pulled his new lover up with him.

"Do you wanna eat dinner back at my house with me?" Kendall asked, picking up the bag of groceries.

"Yeah…Okay, I'd like that," Carlos said, smiling. With their arms linked, they walked down the sidewalk to the direction of Kendall's house and secretly, Carlos still thought it was a dream.

**A/N: So, there…Hope you liked it and before I go, JESUS POWER!**


End file.
